Implosion
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Endeavor has been making some attempts to change, but the Todoroki house is still a place full of tension, and its gotten worse since Endeavor's realization. With Natsuo still hating his Dad, Fuyumi wanting to give him a chance, and Shoto still undecided, the house is full of more anger and tension than ever.


Implosion

The Todoroki family had always been one that was constantly surrounded by tension and animosity. Most of that tension and animosity came from the family patriarch, Endeavor, who had mistreated the family for years in his goal to become the #1 hero in place of All Might. However, recently, Endeavor had been trying to make amends with his family, which had been met with mixed reactions from the family.

Fuyumi, the oldest child and only daughter, had been the only child willing to give him a chance. Natsuo, the middle child, despised Endeavor and refused to acknowledge his efforts. Shoto, the 'prodigy' of the family according to Endeavor, was conflicted in whether or not he wanted to forgive his father. For the most part, the children themselves had always gotten along and liked each other.

However, Endeavor's behavior recently had created some tension in the house.

"I am so sick of you sucking up to Dad!"

"I'm not sucking up to him, I'm just trying to be nice!"

"I don't see why! Like it's ever going to change shit!"

"What I can't give him a chance!?"

Fuyumi and Natsuo were arguing. This had been a more common occurrence in the Todoroki house since Endeavor's supposed change of heart. Endeavor wasn't in the house at the time, but even then, the tension was still there and it sometimes erupted into full blown arguments, like tonight.

"How do you know he's not just tricking us for some publicity stunt!?" Natsuo asked, banging his hand on the dinner table.

"I don't, but you don't want to give him a chance!? Isn't this what we've wanted for so long!?" Fuyuki countered.

"Yeah, when I was five! Fuyumi, you're going to have to realize that Endeavor is not going to change. He's the same piece of shit he's always been, and nothing's going to change that!" Natsuo responded, desperation evident in his eyes.

"I believe that anyone is capable of changing. I believe Dad can change," Fuyumi said, a lot quieter this time, trying to calm the argument down. Natsuo, taking the hint, took a few deep breaths and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why? You've said the same thing for years, he's always treated us like crap, and you want to forgive him just like that?" Natsuo asked, and that question ended any sort of calm that Fuyumi was trying to accomplish.

"What do you mean 'forgive'!? I never said anything about forgiving him!" Fuyumi yelled, her anger returning with a vengeance. Natsuo looked at Fuyumi with shock in his face before his anger returned too.

"Well you sure as hell are acting like it! You and Mom trying to guilt trip me into being nicer to him when he hasn't even-!" Natsuo yelled before being cut off by a slap from Fuyumi, who was glaring at Natsuo with tears in her eyes.

"Don't bring Mom into this! We haven't forgiven shit, we're just giving him a chance! And you're one to talk about guilt tripping, considering that's all you've done since me and Mom decided to give him a chance!" Fuyumi screamed back, poking Natsuo in the chest for emphasis. Before Natsuo could say anything back, Shoto came inside the house after staying late after school to study with Momo Yaoyorozu, his girlfriend. Natsuo, seeing Shoto, sighed and trudged off to his room, leaving Fuyumi angry and sad at the same time.

"How much of that did you hear?" Todoroki cringed a small amount before he replied.

"Most of it." Fuyumi sighed heavily before sitting down in a chair and putting her face in her hands.

"Shoto…am I wrong?"

"About giving Endeavor another chance?" Fuyumi nodded.

"I'm starting to think that maybe I am being an idiot for trusting Dad. I mean after all this time, he wants to try and be a father. I want to believe it Shoto, I really do, but there's always that doubt in the back of my mind that Natsuo is right and that Dad is just lying to make some good press. What do you think?" Fuyumi asks, with tears now pouring down her cheeks. Shoto sighs, before grabbing a chair and sitting next to Fuyumi.

"Fuyumi…I don't know whether or not I can trust Endeavor. He's just…done so much that I don't think I can ever fully come to terms with him. But that doesn't mean you can't have some hope. A few months ago, I would've been on Natsuo's side, and just hated Endeavor. But…I do want to believe that there is something in him that wants to be good again. But I can't fully trust him. Not yet. But…like I said, this is your decision. You've taken care of this house for years and are old enough to make your own decisions. And if you still want to give Endeavor a chance, then I won't stop you or judge you," Shoto explained, putting a comforting hand on Fuyumi's shoulder. Fuyumi smiled at Todoroki before giving him a hug.

"Thanks Shoto. That really means a lot to me," Fuyumi said, before Todoroki returned the hug. After a moment, Shoto let go of Fuyumi and got up from his chair.

"I'm going to try and talk to Natsuo. Just focus on calming yourself down, and when I come back, I'll help you with the dishes," Shoto offered, heading to the bedrooms to begin his talk with Natsuo.

"OK. Thanks again Shoto. You have no idea how badly I needed to hear that," Fuyumi thanked again, before she started clearing the dinner table. Shoto nodded before talking down the hall to Natsuo's room, leaving Fuyumi alone with her thoughts so that she could calm down before she went to bed later, and before she went back to teaching tomorrow.


End file.
